


Harry’s Little Problem

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Modification, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Micropenis, Size Difference, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: At his most vulnerable moment Harry finds an unexpected defender.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	Harry’s Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money.
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Underage sex, and naughty language.

He walks into the Great Hall beside Ron and Hermione who are still not speaking to each other. He is so tired of their bullshit argument. He glances automatically at the Slytherin table, and his eyes land on Malfoy, who looks as if he hasn’t slept in days. He wonders what the prat is planning. He’s just turning toward the Gryffindor table when he feels a spell hit him from behind and he stills completely. This can’t be happening. It can’t. He’s standing in the middle of the Great Hall, naked, every single _little_ part of him on display. He ceases even to breathe, waiting for the inevitable. And is not disappointed. He’s disgusted to see amusement in Hermione’s eyes, and Ron begins laughing outright. He wants to strangle them both and burn the rest of them as they being laughing as well. He closes his eyes at the sight of Snape bearing down on him with a sneer on his face. It’s finally happened, he knew this would happen eventually, things cannot possibly get worse than this.

He feels fabric being wrapped around him and his eyes snap open. He finds himself staring into the furious eyes of Severus Snape. He wonders if the man thinks he did this on purpose. If this is something his arrogant father would do. Snape wraps an arm around him and begins ushering him toward the doors. He goes willingly enough. He doesn’t much care what the man has planned. It can’t be worse than this.

He’s in a detached state when they reach their destination. He blinks around at what must be Snape’s private quarters. He wonders why they’re here of all places. Snape pushes him toward the couch.

“Sit.”

He does and then blinks dumbly when the man sits across from him. He isn’t wearing his outer robes, oh, he stares down at the fabric he’s wrapped in. The man gave him his own robe. Why? He focuses back on the man when he takes his hand into his own.

“Talk to me.”

He shakes his head at the man. What is he supposed to say?

“I don’t know what you are thinking or feeling, Harry. But you need to talk about it. And if not with myself then who? Is there anyone else in this castle you would rather speak to at this time?”

“After they all laughed like that?”

“Not everyone was amused by your situation, I assure you. Minerva was apoplectic. I’m afraid the girl responsible might never recover from the dressing down she is receiving right now.”

“Good.”

“Indeed. I take it you are angry then?”

“Of course I’m angry!”

Snape nods and begins stroking his hand. He jerks his gaze down and watches mesmerized as the man gently strokes his skin. He doesn’t understand.

“Why?”

“Why am I helping you? In case it has slipped your mind I experienced something similar, besides which it is simply the right thing to do.”

“But, but you saw, why aren’t you..?”

“I saw..?”

He glares at the man.

“You _saw_. Why would you not take advantage of that information. Why wouldn’t you make fun of me for, for...”

“I saw a long time ago, Harry. Occlumency lessons, remember? I already knew what you looked like. You are beautiful. Why would I ridicule you for that?”

“Beautiful! I’m tiny! Absolutely microscopic. Beautiful. What the hell, Snape?”

The man gives him such a soft look that he gasps.

“You _are_ beautiful, Harry. Any man, or woman, would be lucky to have you.”

He shakes his head angrily.

“They don’t seem to think so!”

The man nods slowly.

“They are fools. If I were not...”

“What?”

The man’s face twists into an expression of frustration.

“If I were not in the position I am in I would pursue you. And if you agreed to be mine I would consider myself lucky beyond my ability to express. You are an extraordinarily attractive young man. I cannot be the only one who sees it.”

His mouth goes dry, and he wants, he licks his lip and watches disbelievingly as Snape’s, no Severus’, eyes are drawn to it. He licks his lip again and then surges forward and kisses the man. He leaves the robe behind on the couch and climbs into his lap, Severus kissing him back hungrily. He pulls back after a moment, panting and realizes he’s hard, his little cock pressing into Severus’ massive bulge. He starts to pull away, embarrassed, but Severus cages him in with his arms.

“Stay, please, you are so very delectable like this. Would you mind terribly if I..?”

He blinks as the man begins fondling his cock. It only takes two of his fingers for him to wank him. He whimpers a bit.

“How can you..?”

“You are perfect, Harry, just as you are.”

He doesn’t believe that, but, there’s no point arguing with Severus. There never is.

“Can I see you?”

The man nods and he begins unbuttoning his trousers while Severus continues wanking him, making it rather difficult to concentrate. He gives him a look, but then goes back to his task, and gasps.

“Fuck. You...holy fucking shite. How big are you?”

“It isn’t about the size, Harry. It’s about what you do with it.”

“But even if I were to...”

“Mm, but there are other ways to give someone pleasure. If this is to become a regular thing..?”

He nods eagerly.

“Then I shall show you, eventually. For now...”

He nods again and begins examining Severus’ cock. He plays with the many piercings. It’s so sexy, with the studs along it’s length and the piercing at the tip, he wonders what it would feel like inside him. He can’t wait to find out.

His focus is ripped away when Severus runs his thumb over the head of his cock, then fondles his tiny bollocks. He stares into the man’s eyes, shocked once again to find lust and admiration there. He kisses him fiercely while trying to wank his cock. He’s never done it with something so large before. He can barely wrap his hand around it. But he does his best, Severus seems to enjoy it anyway, groaning appreciatively when he twists his wrist and rubs his thumb around the Prince Albert piercing. They don’t last long, he climaxes with a moan and Severus follows right after. He watches wide-eyed as the man lifts his hand and licks it clean.

“Fuck, Severus. Just...fuck.”

“Mm. You’re as delicious as you look.”

He shakes his head. Severus pulls him in and kisses him gently.

“You are perfect, if I am given enough time, I will teach you to see it as well.”

He knows better than to argue so he distracts the man.

“What did you mean earlier by the position you’re in? You weren’t just talking about being my professor.”

“No. I was not. I have a task I have to carry out, and once I have done so...”

“What is it?”

Severus gives him a long look.

“I have sworn an unbreakable vow, if I do not...kill the headmaster, I will die.”

He jerks back so hard he would’ve fallen if Severus wasn’t still holding him.

“Why would you?!”

“Because I am a spy, and this is a part of that. The man knows, and approves of the plan, he was very insistent in fact.”

“And after..? What happens after you kill him?”

“I will go back to my other master, eventually if all goes according to plan...I will become headmaster myself.”

“So this..?”

Harry struggles for a moment when the man pulls him closer, he’s not sure he wants to be near him right now if this isn’t something that’s going to last. But when Severus won’t let him pull away, he burrows into his arms instead, the man is so much larger than him he instantly feels safer.

“It will only be a temporary separation, Harry. As soon as both my masters are out of the picture, assuming you still want...”

“Of course I’ll still want you. You’re the kindest person I know. And so fucking hot. But how can we...if everyone thinks you murdered Dumbledore in cold blood..?”

“I do not know how we shall handle it, but if you are willing to try..?”

“Yeah, I want this.”

“Then we shall try and make this work. For now, I am going to summon a house elf and get us something to eat, so you should put something on for now. After we’re alone again feel free to keep giving me a show.”

He glares playfully at the man, climbs off his lap, and wraps himself back up in the man’s robe. He pulls the collar up and breathes in the man’s smell as Severus cleans himself up with a spell, puts his glorious cock away, and summons a house elf.

~~~~~~

They eat in silence and after...he grimaces when he realizes he’s going to have to go back out there and face those absolute fucking arseholes. Severus strokes his back and he tries to calm down. He’s so angry right now he’s liable to lose control of his magic if he doesn’t.

“You cannot stay here, and once you leave it is imperative that everyone continue believing us to be enemies. But whenever we’re alone together...”

“I know. Spy. I get it. I’m not going to hold anything you say against me, unless...”

“No. I would never. I will use other taunts, ones that the both of us know to be false. You are not your father.”

“That’s why you say that! Because you know it won’t upset me?”

“Mm, I haven’t the same luxury with Mr. Longbottom, no matter what insult I use he always takes it to heart.”

“But why insult _him_?”

“The prophecy. In order to maintain my position as spy...”

“Fuck. I don’t suppose I could tell him that?”

“He has no occlumency barriers. At that point the truth would be known by all. It should only be for a little while longer, but I hate that I have to treat him that way at all.”

Harry nods seriously. But then wonders.

“Is that why you treat Hermione and Ron like shit too? Not that I mind anymore.”

“It was, but now...they will regret betraying you in that manner.”

He laughs and can’t help but say.

“Just don’t poison them. People might suspect you don’t actually hate me.”

Severus smiles and then his expression becomes serious once again.

“You need to return to the tower, but you should perhaps seek out Minerva first. She may be able to find other living arrangements for you.”

The idea of sleeping in the same dorm as them...he will definitely see if she can do something. He nods gratefully. Then bites his lip.

“Come here, brat.”

He climbs into the man’s lap again and kisses him with the whole of his being. Severus quickly takes control of the kiss and leaves him panting. He pulls back after a long moment.

“Fuck, I wish I could never leave.”

“As do I, Harry.”

He gets up to go, but then...

“Um, what am I going to wear?”

“I could conjure a set of robes for you, but I have a feeling you would prefer to keep mine.”

He smiles sheepishly. He didn’t realize the man had noticed him smelling his robes. He nods.

“Then you may do so. Everyone already saw me wrap you in them.”

“Yeah, how are we going to explain that, and where I’ve been?”

“I didn’t stop to think about that particular problem earlier, but I can easily spread the rumor among my Slytherins that it was an attempt to earn your trust. A failed attempt.”

“Good. The thought of you being caught...be careful.”

“I would say I always am, but I just proved that isn’t quite true. I will try, Harry, but your safety will always come before my own.”

He leans down and kisses the man fiercely. Then whispers harshly.

“If you care about my happiness half as much as you do my safety you’ll make damn sure you keep safe.”

“It isn’t just your happiness on the line. I will do my best.”

He nods one last time, adjusts the robes, which are so very large on him, then leaves.


End file.
